no lonely nights for this wanderer
by personnumber91
Summary: after saving the vault its back to business as usual for the wanderer, but atleast now her nights dont have to be so cold. f.lw/butch


**so i decided not to name the lw since im not so great at labeling things. i apologize to anyone who finds it dificult to read with all the 'shes' and 'hers'. other than that, i did my best. props to bethesda.**

* * *

><p>Charon had never had a good day. Today was no different. There was a stabbing pain in his lower back that intensified with every breath he took, the muscles in his legs,or what was left of them, had been aching since the day before and to top it all off the mutt upfront would not stop barking. If it were up to Charon he would of fed him to the radscorpions two stops back and not even the scolding looks or unbearable nagging from his employer could make him regret it. Why was that dirty mutt barking anyway? There weren't any threats nearby, far as he could tell, and he had already been fed this morning. He couldn't stand it any longer so he walked up to the Wanderer to say something but seeing how they were close to the Megaton ruins she'd get strangely quiet and wouldn't answer to anything. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.<p>

With every step they took she could feel the knot in her stomach grow heavy. She hated walking past the ruins, with a companion especially, fearful that they would ask too many questions and come to the obvious conclusion that, yes, the supposed Wasteland 'Savior' would be the only person competent enough to set off an ancient nuclear bomb. _Sigh. _Luckily only one person knew of her sin ever since Roy cleansed Tennpenny Tower of its human residents. Burke. How she loathed him. She regretted _EVER _taking his and Tennpenny's stupid offer; but she was fresh from the vault and naive. Capless, hungry, alone and tired from Moira's painful, painful experiments she honestly thought his offer was good, especially because Burke was just too damn easy. How she regretted it now. Moira didn't even die.

She didn't notice that the air had become thick and heavy, the hand of her Geiger counter twitching slightly. A sharp noise coming from her Pip-boy brought her back to earth. She stopped suddenly and took in her surroundings. The ruins were visible through the thick haze , heard faint clicks from the counter at her wrist and finally took notice of Dogmeat.

"How long has he been going on like that?"

"Have you just noticed? It has been nearly ten minutes. I am surprised he hasn't attracted every creature in the wastes."

She looked down at Dogmeat who was now whimpering at her feet. He was probably just nervous, most likely due to his master also being nervous. She bent down and lightly stroked his fur which earned a gleeful licking. Surprisingly it took away some of her anxiety. When she stood Dogmeat gave a contented bark and waited for his master to lead. Somewhere to her side she could hear Charon mumble under his breath and remembered her Pip-boy had alerted her. When she saw what it was a lump rose to her throat. The vault's emergency radio frequency. Slowly, she lifted her right hand and let it hover over the left, afraid something worse had happened. She let her finger fall on the button.

_This is an automated distress message from Vault-Tech: Vault 101. Message begins..._

She held her breath at the sound of Amata's voice and listened. When it was over she waited for the recording to play again and then a third time before turning it off. By this time Charon had become nervous, _he might actually have to do something other that walk_. He did not look forward to the idea. Dogmeat simply sat and waited for his master, watching the gadget curiously. Noting the thoughtful expression on her face, Charon cautiously walked over, "I suppose... you want to help?" She didn't bother with an answer, instead walked up a path that led to an overlook. Charon despondently followed, cursing under his breath.

The path was short and they soon spotted a worn out door. She stopped to take it in for a moment. Part of her wanted to run in, the other wanted to run away. She faced her followers.

" You two stay here. This is something I gotta do on my own." Dogmeat let out a whimper and Charon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh great! I can finally sit down," he took a seat on the nearest, most comfortable looking rock, "uhhh... don't worry about me, _take your time._" Dogmeat watched him walk away but quickly snapped back up to his master, cocking his head to the right and wagging his tail anxiously.

"Sorry boy, you cant come with me. Not enough room for the both of us ya know? Plus, I don't want you biting people so stay here okay? _Stay._" Still whimpering the dog lay on his belly before his masters feet and watched her walk away before disappearing behind the rickety door.

* * *

><p>She had been gone longer that expected, nearly three hours, and Charon was starting to get impatient. The mutt had had been laying in the same spot the entire time, hardly moving. Every few minutes Charon would hear the thud his tail made as it hit the ground.<p>

_Thud thud thud..._

_Thud thud thud_

He was getting impatient too. In that time time Charon had sat, leaned, stood near, or just plain shot at rocks. When boredom had finally taken over he moved near Dogmeat and sat down. The dog hardly noticed. Charon sat there for a while before finally deciding to pet him. Slowly stroking his back, the tail began to wag in a happier motion. When Charon moved to scratching behind an ear, his back foot started thumping repeatedly before a low growl was released and the dog flipped onto his back. Charon let a small smile spread and moved closer to rub the exposed belly. It wasn't long before a loud noise from behind the wooden door startled the two. A few minutes later out came the Lone Wanderer, a huge grin plastered on her face. Dogmeat was quick to greet his master. As she neared Charon got to his feet.

"You return. Shall I join you once again?"

"Lets go."

As they walked Charon casually cast glances at her. The smile was still there. It mildly irritated him.

"I trust everything went well?"

"Yea, everything went great. Left the vault in good hands," her smile faltered a little but was quick to recover, "I know dad would've been proud." He remembered her father and nodded approvingly. He was there when father and daughter escaped Vault 112. He was there when the doctor died defending what he believed in.

They walked on in silence, heading towards Tennpenny Tower having scored good salvage ready to trade. Weapons and armor mostly from the Enclave and Talon Company but also some raider armor. The plan was to sell the good stuff to the ghouls, who were always happy to buy at a high price, and sell whatever remained at Rivet City, which was most likely going to be the raider armor.

Even though she was kicked out the Wanderer felt good about what she had done. They were her extended family, even if some of them blamed the chaos on her and her father. She didn't care. She was just happy that she helped open the vault, helped Amata become Overseer and did it all without spilling any blood. It was nice to be civilized for once. The vaults future never seemed so bright.

As they walked, her mind wandered to her memories of the past. She watched them like a holotape, skipping to her favorite parts: sleepovers with Amata at six, passing notes in Broch's class at ten, locking Wally in a storage closet at thirteen, the infallible G.O.A.T, Butch. A smile crawled to her lips as she fast-forward to seventeen. Movie night in the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

_Knock knock_

" Hey, you ready yet?"

"Yea be out in a sec." She had just finished tearing her brush through her hair, tiny scraps of paper littered the floor at her feet. Compliments from Butch who somehow always found a way to sit behind her in class. After she was satisfied all the paper was out she tossed her hairbrush onto the dresser and grabbed the pillow from her bed. She opened the bedroom door to the living room and found Amata sitting on the couch, absently chewing on her fingernails. She took a glance at the pillow under her friends arm.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot my pillow. Would you mind heading over while I run home and get it? I wont take too long."

"Sure. Just look out, I hear there's snakes in the tunnels." Amata rolled her eyes at the mention of them.

"Pfft, like I care. I'm not afraid of them." As she said this she was making her way to the door, looking both ways, before running out. Her friend had to laugh. No one was really afraid of the Tunnel Snakes, it was just better to avoid them.

She loved movie nights. Sure the movies were mostly lame 'family fun' types that everyone had seen a million times but they weren't the reason. It was the only time she and Amata could really hang out without being bothered since hardly anyone came. Her dad was always busy in the reactor room with Jonas, all the kids thought it was stupid, and the Overseer hated social gatherings. It was perfect. Walking into the common room she found the usual's in their usual places; Old Lady Palmer chatting it up with Mrs. Kendall, little Monica bouncing on her mothers lap, Mr. Brotch in the back fiddling with the projector. She dropped her pillow near the center of the room. Looking at her Pip-boy, she saw there was still some time to kill before the movie started so figuring not many people would show up she decided to make a quick run to the bathroom.

After drying her hands she began to make her way back to the common room. She walked at a leisurely pace figuring Amata would already be there. The halls were strangely empty, void even of security, and the only noises that could be heard seemed to be coming from the diner. Voices. She paused and listened. Mack and Susie, arguing about whatever, a guy. Quickly losing interest she continued walking down the corridor, turned a corner and just barely passed a storage closet when she was hit with a faint musky odor. Not unpleasant, just odd and she slowed trying to find its source. From behind she heard the hydraulics from an opening door, heard a few quick footsteps and before she could turn felt a hand at her mouth and an arm at her waist, being dragged back and shoved into the confined space. That musky smell was overpowering and there was just enough room to turn in time to catch a silhouetted figure before the closing door extinguished the remaining light.

**PAUSE**

* * *

><p>"Talon Company!"<p>

"I'm hit!"

_Damn, just what I needed._

They had just managed to duck inside the Rob-co Facility after they heard the first shots. Charon was crouching by her side, holding onto the gushing wound on his thigh. Dogmeat was agitated and she was having trouble keeping him from running out the open door. She crept closer to the doorway and took a quick peek out. Two mercs an a Mister Gutsy coming closer, the hissing of its thrusters getting louder. They were sending it in. Charon crept up from behind her and motioned for them to get back. He pulled out his combat shotgun and waited

_Whats the matter you pansy ass pinko? Getting tired?_

Charon shot first, point black, and sent the robot drifting back some.

_Pain is just weakness leaving the body_

He took another shot and then a third before it could recover

_Tell my momma I've done my best... _It came down with a crash.

"Great. Cover me, we're running out." Charon nodded and the Wanderer moved to the other side, taking position. Collecting herself, she took out her Chinese assault rifle and took a deep breath. She released Dogmeat just before springing to her feet. Running out from the left, Dogmeat led while his master opened fire from behind. Charon covered from the right, hanging back some. Dogmeat ran for the nearest merc who was focusing on Charon. Once the dog closed the gap, he lunged at the enemy and clamped down on the his leg. Distracted, the merc was now open and Charon took his shot. The Wanderer ran ahead fully focused on the second merc. Taking aim, most of her bullets found their mark on his beautifully exposed head

"Retreat! Fucking retreat!"

She replaced the empty magazine and squeezed the trigger. After a few more shots his head exploded in a gory mess. From behind the same sweet sound was heard followed by the stowing of guns. Satisfied, she turned back and was surprised to see Charon sitting on the ground. She walked over and examined his thigh; there was a large glistening blood stain on his pants, the wounds were still bleeding, the bullets lodged deep in his flesh. She knew he wouldn't be able to walk on his own so she flung his arm around her neck and pulled him up. He let out a loud groan and couldn't help wincing in pain with every step.

Even though they were very close to Tennpenny Tower, it had taken the better part of an hour to reach the gates. They sky had taken a deep purple shade. Once in the lobby they were lucky enough to find Micheal Masters who was the only ghoul to offer any kind of assistance. He was quick to bring out an old makeshift stretcher from the clinic and together with the Wanderer were able to lift Charon. In the elevator she felt her nerves start up again at the thought of running into Burke upstairs. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She led the way, slowly at first, then rushed into her suite once she turned the corner, Micheal stumbling behind her. Once in they lay Charon on the examination table in the back corner of the room.

"Thanks for the help Micheal."

"Sure, I owe ya kid." As soon as he left she began fumbling around her medical station, pulling out the needed supplies: tweezers, scalpel, stimpacks, surgical tubing, blood packs, and a medical brace. Charon braced himself for what was to come but saw that she was walking to the other side of her room instead. She always made sure to keep a stock of liquor on the shelves and plucked a bottle of vodka on another of wine. Walking back she handed Charon the wine.

"Bottoms up." She said with a coy smile and they toasted in the air. As Charon was taking a large swig from his bottle the Wanderer poured the contents of her onto his wounds; because the canisters of anesthesia were just for show.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

She wasn't afraid standing in the dark with who she was now sure was a man. There were no strangers in Vault 101 and the worst thing that could happen to her would be to be beaten unconscious, which was unlikely since years of abuse from the snakes had toughened her up. He was breathing hard and in that small space he was close enough for her to smell the alcohol on his breath. Having dealt with a crazed Ellen before she knew the best way to deal with drunks was to first break the ice.

" Rough day huh?"

"You wouldn't know baby."

"Butch?" He quickly moved forward, grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall with enough force to rattle the shelves, a few things clattering to the floor. She could feel his hot breath quickening in pace.

"Who were you expecting, Freddy the Freak?" It came out sounding more forceful than he intended. She tried to fight him off, say something, but stopped completely when she felt his lips pressed against her neck. She was completely immobilized as he sucked the skin against her jawline, feeling the burning delight and sending a tingle up her spine. By the time he reached her mouth she was already gone and moved in rhythm with his lips... until a curious tongue slipped in and she could taste Butch's brand of beer. Caught off guard, it was easy enough to push him away as she quickly fumbled overhead for a light switch, found it, and was soon flooded with light.

"I thought you were liking it, the fuck?" She was in awe. The spectacle before her was truly a sight: visibly drunk, his usually immaculate hair was completely disheveled, his dirty Tunnel Snakes jacket was unzipped as was the dirty blue jumpsuit underneath revealing a gray undershirt and the top of his boxers, since it appeared he had misplaced his belt. Misinterpreting the attention Butch let a sly smile stretch before shrugging off his jacket and inching closer. She quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Butch, it looks like you were in the reactor room rolling around in radroach shit," He inspected himself, "experimenting with jet are we?" He gave a dismissive laugh and continued forward as she pressed herself tighter against the wall.

"Very funny Nosebleed but I don't wanna hear your little speeches about 'the dangers of drugs'. I just wanna get close to you girl." He tried to touch her but she quickly swatted away his hands.

"Close? I let you get close and you throw the first punch. I know how this works."

"You got it all wrong. I've just heard so much about you, I wanna see if the rumors are true."

"You're full of it." The beating in her chest grew faster.

"Oh I'm full of something baby, and you're about to find out what." He pressed himself against her, tight, as she tried to fight him off but she was already held in place by the wall. It was easy enough for Butch to hold her arms back over their heads. "C'mon honey, you know you want a taste of the Butch-man."

"You're such an idiot Butch! Just a stupid drunk asshole!" She still tried to squirm out of his grasp even though they both knew she was firmly in place. Butch simply laughed.

"Oh I'm an idiot? Well you're just a stuck up little daddy's girl, a little prude that doesn't know what she wants. Admit it, you like me, you like _this_, and now that we're here you're scared everyone in the vaults' gonna find out, that your girlfriend wont like it." She was stunned by how hard he'd hit the nail on the head. Blood rushed to her face. Her brain stopped functioning.

"You... you're just... you're an idiot..."

"Yea, so everyone keeps telling me. What are you gonna do huh? You gonna _tell on me?_ Go crying to the Overseer?" She started squirming again but she wasn't fighting. Nothing could make her look up, there was nothing she could say. Butch made his move, "Your daddy the doc is not here to save you now is he? _So_ _what are you going to do?"_

She looked up, begging him closer and eagerly met his mouth. He kissed with zeal, letting out short heavy grunts between breaths that elicited equally short lusty moans from her. He released her and moved his hands to her waist to bring her closer. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and pulled gently as he lowered his hands and moved them up and down the back of her thighs. He needed to be closer and soon lifted and wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her weight against the wall. With the building heat and the friction between them she soon felt his arousal rubbing against her.

She went cold, wanting but not not wanting to go so far. She knew herself and Butch enough to know if this happened now, it would most likely happen again, _several_ times. He was right, she didn't know what she wanted but she knew she didn't want anyone to know, Amata especially. Keeping it secret would be an impossibility, the vault was small and scandal like this always got out, _always_. A formal relationship wasn't even a question seeing how this was Butch _fucking_ DeLoria, this was just entertainment for him. It had to stop.

Again she squirmed in his grasp and tried to break away, difficult as Butch was keen on holding on, but he relented and she was back on her feet.

"What is it now Nosebleed?" He was frustrated and they were both out of breath.

"I...I.."

"Don't even,"

"I cant"

"No, you cant just walk out on me now, what the hell am I supposed to do about this?" he motioned downwards but her face couldn't turn a deeper shade of red, so she looked away and shook her head no.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered. She could hear his breathing quicken the way it usually did when he was getting ready throw a punch.

"This..._fuck._ FUCK!" His fists balled and whatever he was feeling before was now replaced by anger.

She was surprised Butch didn't beat the crap out of her right there. Instead he turned to gather his jacket and cover himself. Opening the door he checked both ways and made sure no one was coming, faced her before he stepped out.

"Don't think I wont send you to your daddy after this. Keep your mouth shut." He was soon running out. It would be a few minutes before she could do the same. Taking a deep breath she thought about skipping the movie and heading straight home; she could think of an excuse for Amata later, but then she would be alone with her thoughts and so opted for a distraction instead. Walking back to the common room she didn't think so much time had passed even with her little 'detour', so she was surprised to find the small room completely filled. Scanning the room she saw that just about everyone was there, even her dad and Jonas. She found an angry looking Amata in the back, no where near where she had left her things, by the projector. Carefully, she made her way back to her friend and as she neared, was horrified to see who they would be sitting in front of: an eager looking Paul Jr. who had an arm draped over a stoic Susie that was sitting next a grim faced Wally. She took her place by her friend.

"Next time I forget something," Amata began as she handed over her friend's pillow, "I'm sending you to get it and _I'll_ save the seats.

"Look, I know you're pissed and I'm really sorry but I had to pee and-"

"For nearly fifteen _minutes_?"

She couldn't say anything to that, instead she made the sorriest looking expression she could, which at any other situation Amata would have found hilarious, but it only seemed to piss her off more.

"Uh, whatever."a short silence followed. She broke in.

"Big crowd, must be something good huh?"

"Rio Bravo."

"Yep. That explains it."

"You know I wouldn't even mind it if those assholes weren't sitting behind us. _Sigh_. Oh well, at least Butch isn't here." the lights went out just as a deep blush settled in her friends cheeks. _Yes, at least he isn't. _Beside them the projector whirred to life and Amata gave her another cold look before returning to the screen.

Just as Dude entered the saloon, the hydraulic doors to the common room opened up to a much more sober looking Butch. He'd washed up and fixed his hair. Hands in his pockets, he stepped in and made his way to the back of the room being as rude as possible along the way. She held her breath as he neared and tried not to look at him; she was surprised he didn't make a scene as he maneuvered around her so sit down, between Susie and Wally, directly behind her. Thinking that Butch was calm and there was no need to be so tense, she relaxed her muscles and tried to enjoy the movie. She was wrong. She felt something small and heavy strike her back, falling with a _clink. _And then again. And again. And again. From behind she heard the giggle of idiots. Being so packed in there was no room for her to scoot up.

She knew what was going to happen once the movie ended and everyone left. Her knuckles were already aching.

**STOP**

* * *

><p>She liked cool nights, sitting out on the balcony and looking out into the wastes. She checked the time, 4:50 am. It was too early to be thinking about people she'd never see again, instead she tried focusing on other things. Closing her eyes she traced the ridges of the empty Nuka Cola bottle sitting on her lap. It was mildly sticky. Curious, she turned on her Pip-boy light and inspected the bottle, found her bloody fingerprints and cursed at their not being a sink in her room.<p>

The operation went smoothly. After disinfecting the wound she was able to remove three bullets, repair some of the damaged tissue and bandage it up as carefully as possible. It had taken most of the night, Charon passing out half way from a combination of booze and pain. She tried to clean herself as best she could working only with an alcohol drenched towel that was slightly bloody. She could have gone to the bathroom in the lobby, or ask Roy to use his, but stepping out the door meant running the risk of seeing Burke who often wandered the halls late at night.

After the situation with Megaton, he had somehow convinced her to go to bed with him. It was a _celebration._ His pillow talk consisted of nothing but dead wastelanders and cleansing of the destitute. She had left as soon as she was sure he was asleep and didn't go back upstairs for weeks after.

After a few moments she went inside and checked up on her patient. The door was left open and she walked straight to his bedside; he was still asleep. She took the time to admire her work. _Just like dad would have done. _She looked about the room. Dogmeat was asleep on the bed, taking up an entire side, Godfrey was charging up at his station. Having nothing better to do she walked over to her bed to catch some Z's of her own. She pulled the covers to the side and sat down. As she was taking off the plating of her combat armor she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Micheal come to check up on them she went and opened it. On the other side stood the last person she ever wanted to see at five in the morning.

"Good morning my little love bird. I heard some noises and came to see if you were home. Wont you invite me inside?" Her first thought was to slam the door in his face but she lacked the energy to make a scene.

"You know, now isn't the best time. I'm really tired from getting shot at all day so maybe you should-" She was interrupted by Charon's incoherent mumbling which drew Burke's attention. He shoved past her and made his way inside. Charon was now wide awake and sitting up.

"And... _who _is this?"

"This is Charon, my bodyguard." He let out a low '_oh_' before pulling her aside, out of earshot of the ghoul.

"My dove, this is no way for a young woman such as yourself to be living. Running around in the filth of the wastes with... that _thing_ trailing behind you, possibly waiting for a weak moment to rob you of your dignity. You belong _here, _at _my_ side where I can keep you safe from all these disgusting corpses." He raised his hand to touch her cheek but was quickly stopped and dragged to the door.

"I've been locked away in a vault for nineteen years. If I want to dodge bullets in a wasteland with a ghoul and a dirty dog you better believe I'm going to fucking do it." He stood dazed for a second before a sickening grin slithered on his lips.

"Your passion is so very arousing, it just make me want to- oomph!" She gave a hard shove and quickly slammed the door. It was silent on the other side for several seconds before she heard his falling footsteps. A strong shudder shook her; she hated touching him.

She walked back to Charon and asked if he needed anything; he was hungry so she fetched a few mirelurk cakes, a box of instamash, a bag of potato crisps and a Nuka Cola from her Nuka Cola machine. She then walked back to her bed, slid under the blankets and waited for sleep to take her away.

* * *

><p>Nine am. She woke a second before the alarm went off. She felt refreshed even though she only slept a few hours; short naps always did more for her than a full nights sleep ever could. When she stirred she felt Dogmeat's weight behind her, felt the warmth of his head cradled on her side. She shifted and sat up, saw Charon sitting at the foot of her bed.<p>

"I assume your plans have changed, or do you plan on dragging me all the way to Rivet City?"

She smiled, "All that raider armor's heavy, don't need to carry around your dead weight too," she slid out of bed and strapped her armor back on, "maybe you should stay here for a day or two, until you recuperate, then meet me at Rivet City," finished with the last clasp and turned to him, "hows that sound?" He tried to stifle a smile.

"You are my employer and I will do as you command."

"How faithful." As she walked to gather the merchandise Charon slid back on the bed, preparing for a long recovery. When she opened the door she noticed Dogmeat had not followed, he was still on the bed.

"C'mon boy lets go for a walk!" He didn't move, only looked at her curiously before curling up next to Charon and resting his head on the ghouls stomach. She felt something heavy and warm in her chest. Charon wouldn't face her. "I guess... I'll see you two later then." She stepped out and tried to speed walk to the elevator. It took her a full two minutes to get inside but she was relieved when the doors closed in front of her. Burke must of gotten the message. She checked her Pip-boy while waiting, she was several hundred pounds over the weight limit but she smiled anyway, counting the caps in her head.

Once she reached the lobby she headed strait for Boutique Le Chic.

"Hey kid, good to see you. How's your friend doin'?"

"Better." They chatted as they haggled over prices. As predicted only the raider armor was left along with some of the more worn out weapons she couldn't repair. When business was done they said their good-byes and the Wanderer made her way to the front gate.

The journey would take a day and she could be at the entrance by next morning if she didn't stop to rest. Along the way she would pass Andale, the Arlington Library and the Citadel where she could crash if she really needed to. She hoped she didn't.

Andale was the first stop. It didn't take long to reach it and the small town soon came into view. The families were friendly enough but it was a creepy kind of friendly. The first time she visited she was met by Martha Wilson who quickly introduced her to everyone except a reclusive old man. She even invited her to stay for dinner and would _not_ take no for an answer. They served a strange tasting meat pie and made subtle little comments about her weight. She wasn't at all tired and planned on walking past the little town but was spotted by Willy Wilson who was just leaving his house. He ran over.

"Hey there, look who it is! God, we haven't seen you in ages," he stepped back and looked her over, "just look at you, all that running must of made you lean and sinewy."He leaned in and hugged her. Willy was an attractive man and she would have enjoyed the embrace if he weren't married or squeezing her in an odd way. "You need some fattening up. Why don't you come in and let my sis- excuse me, I mean my _wife_, cook you someone tasty?"

She blinked a few times and then answered. "Um, thanks Willy but I-"

"Ah, ah, call me Bill."

"Bill, but I really need to get going. I'm expected... elsewhere. Next time."

"Next time it is. I'll enjoy having you for supper." He gave her another hug, a normal one. As he pulled away she was startled by a warm, wet sensation at the crook of her neck. He gave her a wink and licked his lips as he walked away. She, on the other hand, found it impossible to walk; she sprinted away.

On the walk from Andale to the Arlington Library she was met by more raiders and Talon Company, with a few wasteland creatures here and there. They slowed her down considerably. By the time she reached the Flooded Metro it was dark and she was exhausted. She had planned on sneaking past the raider encampment but some Talons' were already waiting for her.

"Aha! There you are."

The ruckus attracted the nearby raiders and a full on brawl ensued. She hid behind a Pulowski Preservation Shelter while the two sides fought it out. The raiders took a large hit loosing most of their numbers but won on account of their missile launcher. There were only two left, heavily weakened, it was easy enough to take them out. Two bullets to the head each and she was walking down the road to the library, the turret system having been disarmed by her father weeks earlier.

She stood on the steps to the library. Walk in or not? She was tired sure, but she didn't have anything Scribe Yearling would want and would most likely deny her request for lodging, while chewing her out for wasting her time. Yearling could get mean so she decided not to risk it and headed for the Citadel. As she inched closer to the Potomac the sound of a vertibird landing some distance behind her drew her attention. Three Enclave troops came out, in Tesla armor. It was like waving a bottle of purified water in a beggars face. All that technology was priceless to the Outcasts and it was tempting to run back, but she already had more armor than she could possibly sell at market. Begrudgingly, she walked on.

* * *

><p>Her legs were throbbing by the time she reached the main gate. Nearing the guards on duty Paladin Bael looked her over suspiciously.<p>

_I've got my eye on you_

On the other side of the gate she was greeted by a lone Paladin. The Bailey was empty seeing how it was the initiates' bed time, she wandered over to their barracks hoping at least one bed was still available. All the bunks at the bottom were taken and once she forced her legs to pull her up the stairs, found the others were taken as well. Half expecting to collapse to the floor, she was surprised to feel herself walking down the steps again. She headed for the B-ring since the scribes didn't like to share anything. She shuffled along, opening the door to A-ring and trying not to stumble down the stairs, eyes half closed and focusing only on putting one foot in front of the other.

She was nearly there, the double doors in sight. Stumbled a little closer, and just barely touched the cool sides when a force from the other side sprung through first and knocked her down on her ass.

"Whoa there," It was Knight Artemis, "sorry, don't know my own strength." He reached out and helped her up. Expecting a verbal jab he stood in place in front of her, still holding onto her arms as she seemed to sway a bit. "Are you alright? You look a bit ghoulified."

"Fine, just tired... hunting for a bed."

"At this hour I'm afraid their all spoken for," She groaned and leaned against the knight, who knew when to take an opening, "but I think there might just be one left... if you don't mind some company."

She hesitated in answering. "... I'm really tired so don't expect anything." That was invitation enough.

In the barracks she was already under the sheets in her underwear; she hadn't planned on it but after removing her armor Artemis insisted that she take off all her clothes, _she'd be more comfortable that way, _and even helped her remove them. The Wanderer was not comfortable. She clutched at the sheets as she listened to Artemis hastily take of his power armor behind her. All thoughts of sleep disappeared when she felt his heat slide in from behind. His hands quickly found their way to her skin. She wanted to pull away but was already at the edge of the small bed, instead she felt herself being pulled in closer to him. She swung an arm back trying to pry him off but soon retracted it once she felt nothing but bare skin.

"You know, I'm not a greedy man but every bed has its price. I'm not asking for much."

She just wanted this to be over so she could sleep. Arguing with him would only prolong the situation. She turned around. He brought her in closer and as he neared for a kiss, took her hands and placed them where he wanted. She started slowly then built a momentum. His groaning was muffled, trying not to wake the others but it was loud enough in her ears. She would have given anything to make the night go by quickly.

* * *

><p>In the morning the Wanderer woke to the beeping of her Pip-boy. Nine am. There was no one else in the room. She couldn't remember what time she had fallen asleep last night, but either way she would still have felt like crap. Out of balance. After last night she just wanted a shower, even an irradiated one, but then would run the risk of unwanted visitors. She stretched out on the bed. Charon, Dogmeat. None of last night would of happened it they had been here. She wanted to be back in her suite, in her own bed, and considered selling everything at the armory just so she could be back in her room even if it meant giving half of it away. She had to get up.<p>

It took everything she had just to slide her legs off the bed. After a few minutes she willed herself to sit up. Once her feet touched the icy floor she recounted the journey that had led her to the Citadel. _Fuck that_. She did not walk all that way just to get ripped off by that bitch Durga. She came to make money and she was going to _make_ money. She got up and fetched her clothes from the floor. As she pulled on her pants she felt a sticky spot on the front of her thigh. She fought back a shudder and tried wiping it off with the bed sheet. It was still somewhat there. She wanted to leave and there was nothing else she could do.

Once she'd gathered her things she made her way out. The halls went silent almost instantly. As she walked the knights and scribes moved out of her way, her footsteps echoing. When she walked past them a few would greet her with a nod or a mumbled '_hail_' followed by choked giggles. _Fucking Artemis_. She walked faster, back through the double doors of the A-ring and practically sprinting to the exit, laughter erupting behind her. Once out in the Bailey she really did sprint to the main gate, ignoring the guards on duty.

Exiting the front gate, she was spotted by Paladin Bael who waved her over.

"If your headed north up the Potomac best be on you guard, the super mutants have been acting up and I heard reports of Enclave reinforcements being called in at Jefferson Memorial, if you're headed to Rivet City."

"Yea sure. Thanks for the heads up." He grabbed her by the arm as she tried walking past him.

"If that had been me, I would've at least woken you up and bought you breakfast or something," blood rushed to her face, "just letting you know in case you're feeling tired next time you come again."

He let go. Too mortified to say anything she continued on her way hoping Artemis would be out on patrol.

* * *

><p>She needed the walk. The exercise and cool air were invigorating. She easily took down every mutie and raider that crossed her way. The only ones that would really give her grief would be the Enclave. The Brotherhood's reports were right. The main road leading by the memorial was crawling with Enclave so when she neared she attached a stealth boy. The road being closed off, she took a dirt path that eventually led by a super mutant camp. It was eerily silent as she neared it, muties weren't known for their inside voices. When it came into view she was surprised to see a large hole that cut straight into the camp, a large decaying green corpse by the entrance. Blood was splattered all over the ground and the steel barricades. She had some idea of who had done it and when she crouched and peeked over a corner confirmed the Enclave presence. They were gathering the bodies and slicing them into smaller chunks, taking turns dumping them into the fire that was at the end of a walk way. They were probably newbies and got stuck doing the dirty work. Her stealth boy was running low on juice and so she sprinted to the exit, the soldiers hardly taking notice.<p>

Finally she had arrived. She made her way through the entrance, up the flight of stairs, past the water beggar and crossed the bridge connecting the city to the rest of the wastes. The guard on duty ignored her completely. Her first thought was to head over to the bathroom and wash up.

Tammy Hargrave came in as the Wanderer was strapping her armor back on.

"Hey, you, Wanderer, you haven't seen my goodfornothing son anywhere have you?" Her heart bled for little James, even if he was a brat. So like the DeLorias', apart from the abuse.

"No I haven't, I just got here. Maybe hes-"

"Look bitch, I didn't ask for your opinion, I just need the little brat to steal me some booze. Thanks for nothing." She watched Tammy stumble out the doorway.

_I bet Ellen could take her_

Once she finished she walked back up the stairs and headed for the market place. She made her rounds through the vendors; weapons and parts at Flak and Shrapnel's, armor at Potomac Attire, miscellaneous junk at Rivet City Supply, cheap watered down liquor and chems at A Quick Fix. It took some time and haggling but she managed to sell most of her salvage. She checked her Pip-boy, 2:30 pm. Her companions wouldn't come until tomorrow, or if Charon was still 'injured', the day after. She settled down at the counter of Gary's Galley. Gary was cooking up something edible looking, the smell was somewhat unpleasant. He put whatever it was into a pressure cooker on the next grill and lowered the flame, walked over to take her order.

"Welcome to Gary's Galley here is our menu. Our special today is broiled softshell mirelurk in a light sauce served with a side of instamash."

"I'll just have a steak and cola."

"Alrighty missy."

She fiddled with her Pip-boy as she waited. Someone sat next to her.

"Good call with the steak. I hear the mirelurk's gone bad." She smiled.

"Hungry Chief? Or just come to keep me company?" He smiled.

"Maybe its both." It wasn't every day when the Chief of Security left his post to chat it up with an outsider. Gary came back over.

"Chief Harkness! Its good to see you take a break every once in a while. You work so goddam much its almost like you're a machine," she cast a glance over, he didn't falter in the slightest, "well, anyway, the usual?" He nodded yes and Gary walked away.

"I bet comments like that must make you wonder."

He chuckled. "Not really. Zimmers' dead, Pinkerton's a shut in and you're the only person that has any record of what happened. I trust you." Now _that_ was a compliment.

Gary walked over with their orders, set a bowl of plain noodles and purified water in front of Harkness. They spent a few hours together, talking and eating. She told stories of her adventures out in the wastes. He reported on the goings-on of the ships inhabitants. More specifically, the shenanigans of a new arrival.

"He's a barber, a real asshole. Starts a fight with anyone who looks at him wrong. And he walks around like a fucking punk, thinks he's all tough with a leather jacket."

"Leather jacket huh? Sounds badass."

"Badass? No, he's... trouble."

"Trouble for you? Bullshit. What's his name?"

"Maybe you should go ask him personally. Someone like you could set him strait. He hangs around the Muddy Rudder all day, he'd probably be there now."

"Yea, I'd like to meet this guy." They paid their bill and got up to leave. He walked with her to the door.

"I swear, if we didn't need a barber around here I would've tossed his ass over board by now," They stopped once they reached the stairs, "oh, do me a favor, when you see him call him a hairdresser, he _hates_ it."

* * *

><p>Before she headed down to the bar she made her way up the stairs to the Weatherly Hotel. Charon was probably gonna take his time and she needed somewhere to put her stuff. She checked in with Vera and headed for her room. Closing the ship's door behind her she walked over to the bed and threw her pack on the floor, sat down. As she was rummaging through her stuff something rattled inside the wardrobe. Thinking it was nothing she turned her attention back to her pack, then it happened again. She got up and cautiously approached, hunting knife in hand. Halfway there the wardrobe shook violently nearly toppling over.<p>

"Help!"

A child's voice. She hurried over and quickly opened the door. James Hargrave came stumbling out, cheeks flustered and eyes teary and red. He was panting heavily and clung to the Wanderer's waist.

"I just wanted to hide from my mom and got stuck inside. I wasn't stealing anything, honest!"

"It's okay James, you don't have to cry." she tried to pat him on the head but he backed away.

"I wasn't crying, I was...," he wiped his eyes, "I was.. _shut up!_"

She wanted to say something, comfort him, but all she could do was gawk at his head. He caught her staring. His lips quirked up with self confidence and he slid his fingers through the sides of his hair.

"Nice huh? It's called _The Tunnel Snake. _Butch gave it to me. He's so cool, he's got a switchblade _and_ a leather jacket and he says one day, if I'm cool enough, he'll let me join his gang, and maybe Brian too if he stops being such a baby. We'll be the most badassest gang in the wastes and we'll go around killing bad guys and hunting Deathclaws and carry knives and mini guns and drink all the booze everywhere! But you and C.J cant come cause girls and babies cant join so don't tell my mom I was here okay."

He slinked away and ran out the door. She was stunned. Butch here? Not in the vault? Impossible. But then she just let his spitting image out of wardrobe and it ran out the door. She couldn't believe it, so she too ran out and headed strait for the Muddy Rudder.

* * *

><p>She burst in, out of breath, nearly smacking Brock in the face with the door. There was a small crowd of people, mostly regulars. She flew down the stairs and walked amongst them scanning every face for those familiar blue eyes. Nowhere. Someone was behind her.<p>

"Well if it isn't my best gal," She quickly turned, " the one who sprung me from the vault. I believe I owe this little lady a drink."

"Butch." She said with a smile.

"Who were you expecting?" He returned it.

"I.. never expected to see you out here, in the wastes. All the way in Rivet City."

"Yea, well, cant let you have all the fun. Lets sit at the bar."

She still couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe they were really sitting there talking, sharing a drink like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

After a few hours the noise died down and the only people left were the diehard alcoholics. Butch was in the middle of one of his stories.

"..so there we were, right, we'd locked ourselves in the bathroom. Freddy was just shakin' like a little bitch, and I told him 'you wanna join the snakes, you gotta pass the initiation' so we pounce and start beating the living shit outta the guy. Ten seconds in he starts crying and begging us to stop, and I mean_ really_ begging, like he was getting ready to _blow _us. It was pathetic. And that's why we never let him play in our reindeer games."

He poured them another round of whiskey and brought the glass to his lips. Things went quiet for a while. She spoke first.

"Hey Butch, why couldn't we ever be like this in the vault?" He gulped down his shot and poured another.

"What d'you mean?"

"We never talked like this. It was always one fight after another, since we were kids." He stared at her curiously.

"Man, how far back do you remember? We weren't _always_ fighting. We were friends once." Her eyes widened at the last part.

"_Friends?_ You punched me at my tenth birthday party. You used to trip me down the stairs _all_ the time," his lips stretched into a grin, "you call me Nosebleed because you _broke my fucking nose!_" He let out a laugh.

"Okay, yea, I was an asshole most of the time, but to be honest that last one was an accident. But you gotta think back before your tenth birthday, _way _back, like when you were seven. That's when we stopped being friends." She tried to remember. The only memories she had were of playing with Amata in her room. Some where with Susie or Christine before they turned bitchy. The earliest she could remember Butch was when they had their first fight in the hallways. She might have been seven. Butch laughed again."I think I beat you one too many times."

"I don't believe you Butch. How could we just stop being friends? It doesn't make sense."

"That's because we didn't just _stop, _your little girlfriend got in the way."

_Impossible_

"That's just stupid. Amata wouldn't do that. Why would she?"

"Because she was jealous of us spending so much time together. You were the only friend that little vault princess had and she didn't like it that you were playin' with someone else."

"No, _you _were always picking on her and I always jumped in to help her out. I remember that was the reason we fought in the first place."

"Nosebleed, I picked on her cause she never left us alone, she followed us everywhere. I couldn't stand it so when I told her off and you took her side I got mad, I threw a punch. It started because of _her_."

She couldn't remember but that just made too much sense. Except Amata wasn't petty, she wouldn't have done it on purpose.

"Okay.. so if that was all true and I had taken your side... we could have been friends all those years?"

"No way," she looked up at him, confused, "we would've been more."

She had to look away. A blush settled on her cheeks and she held back a laugh as she remembered that night in the storage closet. Butch's stool made a loud screech as he dragged it closer to hers.

"Mom always said alcohol was a terrible thing to waste. Drink up."

"Oh, so that's your plan."

"Whats my plan?"

"To finish what you started in the storage closet." He placed a hand on her knee.

"Maybe. If you don't chicken out on me half way again."

"Still, there's something that's always been on my mind; why then? Why drunk?" He seemed reluctant to tell her but had enough whiskey to open his mouth anyway.

"Freddy... he told us the day before movie night that he was your first. Bragged about it expecting me to congratulate him or something. He said you guys had planned to do it again that night. I got pissed and didn't know what to do, so after class the next day I went to go see Stanley, 'cause, you know, he's always been like a dad to me. We fixed up some old junk together and he told me to go somewhere quiet and just think about it. I ended up breakin' into my mom's stash. She came in later, drunk off her ass and passed out on my bed. I didn't wanna see her so I left and ended up in storage. You know the rest."

"That's it? You were just jealous of Freddy?That's why you did it?"

"Nosebleed, I don't know why I did it, alright. I guess I was just worked up, felt like I needed to do something. Thought, I dunno, maybe I could get an answer out of you. Never really planned for it to go as far as it did."

Things went quiet again for a while. She never expected to get so much out of Butch. When she looked over at him she saw he was playing with his Pip-boy, not really looking for anything in particular. He was trying to think. She almost regretted asking.

She got up and pulled Butch off his stool. He was surprised but mostly tipsy.

"I rented a room upstairs-" She didn't need to say anything else. He took her by the hand led the way.

* * *

><p>That night, there was nothing forceful or rushed about Butch. He took it upon himself to undress them, her first. He moved slowly, feeling the shapes that filled out her clothes before pulling them off, admiring the softness underneath, moved his lips over heated skin. He sat her down on the bed. As he removed his jacket she undid his belt and unzipped his jumpsuit, pulled his shirt up just enough to kiss his taut stomach. He couldn't help a deep groan when he felt her moving lower. He pushed her back on the bed, flung his jacket over the bed post and removed his own clothes as quickly he could.<p>

She was eager for him to finish. When he finally laid his body over hers she slid her hands down to the small of his back, pressed him tightly against her. Their lips meld together and moved quickly and desperately as if making up for the years of robbed intimacy. As he rocked his hips against her, she brought a hand down and felt his girth, he was already hard. He pulled away, the loss of heat numbing, and parted her legs. Slowly he inserted himself as she screwed her eyes shut and gripped the sheets, arching her back slightly as spasms of pleasure wracked her senses. He lowered himself again and brought an arm over her head while the other hand pulled her thigh over his hip. She locked her ankles behind him. He watched her as he moved, occasionally bringing his lips down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Feel good baby? You liking it?" His voice was husky and whispered. The closest she could come to an answer was a heavy moan; coming closer to ecstasy she moved her hips against him begging for release. He couldn't help but grin. He shifted above her, took her hands in his and brought them beside either side of her head, steadied himself.

His pace quickened, beneath him she matched his thrusts. Moving in sync they could hold back no longer and she squeezed his hands as they tightened up, Butch leaning in deeper, and were washed with waves of release.

* * *

><p>They laid together under the sheets once the heat had left, Butch tracing small kisses on her shoulder.<p>

"I bet Freddy couldn't do it like that." Her face burned slightly; she still couldn't believe Freddy had told anyone, he _swore_ to her he wouldn't.

"Lets not talk about Freddy."

"Sure, but I gotta tell you something though," she looked up at him, "I lied at the bar, I didn't let him join because of you, 'cause of what he said." She smiled and kissed his lips, moved down to his neck and gently nipped the skin.

"Come with me Butch." He didn't answer immediately but seemed to be thinking it over.

"I asked around when I got here. They said you ran with a ghoul and a dog. That Three Dog guy calls you the 'Wasteland Savior'. You've always been a goodytwoshoes, a teachers pet, I aint down with all that do-gooder crap." she pulled away a bit.

"_Teachers pet? _Just because I was never a nuisance doesn't make me a teachers _pet._"

"Oh yes it does. You never broke any rule, not even curfew."

"I've done _plenty_ of bad stuff."

"Oh yea? Name one." She hesitated. What she had done wasn't 'bad', it was _inhuman_.

"I... don't have to tell you anything! I'm going to sleep." She flipped around angrily and stared at the wall. After a few seconds Butch slid over and cautiously put a hand on her waist.

"You know... it aint good to sleep in a bad mood. Would it help if I said I were sorry?" It was odd hearing that word come from him.

"Maybe." He pulled her in closer and she curled up against him, felt his smile against the back of her neck. The question slipped out again.

"Threes a crowd Nosebleed." It was settled but she still felt determined.

" Did.. you hear about Megaton?"

"Yea."

"Must be pretty badass to do something like that huh?"

"Must be pretty psycho to kill all those innocent people."

_Of course he would say that._

He wasn't Burke or Tennpenny, he was an asshole not a complete monster.

"...yea. Couldn't believe it myself."

The chatter stopped. After a while she heard him lightly snoring. She was grateful, it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The bed felt empty when she woke the next morning. She was somewhat cold and her head felt a bit stuffy. She checked her Pip-boy, 12:46 pm.<em> Someone <em>had turned off her alarm, she'd overslept. Not that she had anywhere to go, but still she got up and went looking for her clothes. They sat neatly folded at the edge of the bed, Butch's jacket still hanging from the bed post. He came in as she was dressing.

"Hey you're up. Why do you set your alarm so early? Its not like we go to school anymore."

"Some of us don't like to spend all day sleeping."

"Yea but you're gonna be here a while right? Your zombie aint here yet, or are you following it?" She sat on the bed and laced up her boots as Butch walked over to claim his jacket.

"_Charon _is meeting me here. Either today or tomorrow. Where were you just now anyway?" When he finished with his jacket, Butch slid back on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Jeez, touchy with your little pet aren't you? I had to get something."

"Get what?" She finished up with the other boot just as something light struck her back. She felt around and found a Fancy Lad snack cake.

"You like those right? I remember you always had one in your mouth." She slid back next to him, Butch already tearing the cellophane on his with his teeth.

After they finished the Wanderer wanted to go out and check if she could spot her companions. Butch looked somewhat uncomfortable with the idea but followed her out anyway. They stopped at the bridge. There was no sign of them.

"Aw, that's too bad. Lets go back to the bar." He tried to pull her inside but she quickly grabbed on to the railing.

"Butch, whats your hurry? Seriously, you act like your afraid of the sun." He snapped back around.

"I'm a _Tunnel Snake!_ And Tunnel Snakes aint afraid of nothing!"

"Just radroaches' right?" His face turned red and angry.

"I was just kidding, It was dark and I couldn't see!" Her smile was disarming.

"Fine then, sit out here with me." The anger left his eyes but the color was still there. Reluctantly, he let go and they sat side by side on the bridge, feet dangling over the edge. Butch pulled out a pack of cigarettes and slid one between his lips, lit it, and pulled his collar tighter around his neck. He draped an arm over her shoulders.

"So whats the deal with that memorial place anyway? Saw some weird shit goin' on when I snuck by there." That statement surprised her thinking he had tried to sneak in or something, but then remembered the roads leading to Rivet City ran by the place.

"Its the Enclave. They took it over." She glanced at him. He was looking at the memorial, expression unreadable. If they ever caught him sneaking by they'd surely kill him, or worse, take notice of his vault gear and kidnap him, turn him into one of them. She squeezed his hand to grab his attention, "Don't ever try and sneak in there." He chuckled and tried to make a snide remark but caught her worried gaze and though better of it. He pulled her in closer, took a deep puff and looked away.

"Well, if you say so _mom_. Gotta admit though, kinda wanna go now that I'm not allowed.," she sighed desperately, not knowing what to say, "probably wont get a chance to though, being the goodytwoshoes that you are you'll just run in there and clean the place up. Making the world less fun for the Butch-man one place at a time."

"Maybe if you were with me you wouldn't miss out." He sighed this time.

"You _EVER_ gonna drop it? Look, I like you, but I'm tryin' to start a badass new gang and I cant do that if word gets out that I'm doin' all this do-gooder shit. Maybe once you've chilled out a little I'll let you run with me. Till then though you're gonna have to settle for just being my squeeze."

"I burned down Megaton."

"...What?"

"I did it. Tennpenny paid me to set off the nuke that was in the middle of town. Besides the money he offered me a penthouse suite in his building. It's really nice. I have a balcony and my own Mr. Handy." She was afraid to even breath. Butch chucked his cigarette then sat motionless beside her; staring into the water instead of the memorial. Nothing was said for a while. He didn't move away, instead he rubbed her arm like he was trying to comfort her. It was working.

"Didn't you.. come out here looking for your dad?" He didn't really want to know, just wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah."

"So where is he?"

"He died."

"Lets get inside. I hate it out here." He stood up and waited for her to follow. Slowly, she did and as they walked gunshots and screams rang out. They were coming from the memorial. They both ran back to where they were sitting, the guard on duty joining them. She took out her sniper rifle and zoomed in.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?"

_Nows not the time Butch_

"So what is it, mutie?" The guard asked.

"Cant see anything." Between the shouts and shots she could hear a lone dogs bark.

_Dogmeat!_

Harkness came running out. "What the hell is all that noise?"

She exchanged her weapon for her Chinese assault rifle. The three men followed as she ran down the stairs, guns at the ready. As she neared she heard the shots getting louder and realized they were coming from the camp. At the entrance, an Enclave soldier came into her line of sight, distractedly shooting at his target. She aimed for his arm and emptied her magazine, the soldier dropping his weapon and clutching at the gushing crack of his armor. As she reloaded the others took aim and finished the job. Once they entered they found two more crouched behind a barricade, one had a crack in his helmet. They were shooting at another barricade that lined the 'new' entrance, where Dogmeat's cries were coming from. The four of them opened fire for a full minute, the soldiers caught off guard and too stunned to even turn around. They stopped once the bodies slumped and fell over. Charon and Dogmeat came out, Dogmeat was limping. They holstered their weapons and the Wanderer ran over to him. He licked her face but whimpered in pain. She inspected his body and found a rather large open wound on his back leg, the skin and hair around it singed from the laser. Harkness came up from behind her.

"It looks pretty bad but I'm sure its nothing Dr. Preston cant handle." He bent over and carefully lifted the dog, walked back down the road with the guard by his side. Butch stood in place for a few seconds, looked from Charon to the Wanderer, made a face, then left.

"What was that?"

"Oh, its probably nothing. What about you, are you hurt?" He showed her his wounds, a few of the beams had grazed his left arm and shoulder, nothing that was fatal to a ghoul.

"It'll heal by morning."

"I'm sure." They started their walk back to the city. "You know, I'm surprised at you Charon. I thought you would've taken longer in coming." He smiled a bit.

"You have your neighbor to thank. He kept coming over to ask ridiculous questions about you."

"Oh, like what?"

"Personal things I don't ever want to know." She laughed. Charon's smile grew deeper.

It took Preston about twenty minutes to heal Dogmeat. Charon and his employer stayed in his office, Harkness and the guard had work to do and Butch felt more comfortable leaning against a wall out in the hallway. She could see him staring at Charon. Once the doctor finished, he took his time writing out the bill; the sum was considerably higher than what he normally charged. She looked it over and found a 'dignity fee', wanted to laugh while beating the crap out of him. She paid without complaining.

Her business at Rivet City was done for now and the four of them made their way to the city's entrance. There was a trade caravan already stationed there and Charon and Dogmeat waited by them. Butch and the Wanderer talked on the bridge.

"So I guess it'll just be you two again, you and the ghoul. Didn't know you liked 'em tall and rotting."

"Never took you for a bigot Butch. Whats your problem with Charon?"

"When you said _Charon_ I thought you meant a chick. I don't like the idea of you bein' alone with a guy, even his junk is falling off." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh come on, you know its not like that. I wouldn't cheat on a snake."She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in. He liked that she made the first move and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You gonna miss me Butch?"

"Tunnel Snakes don't miss no one babe." She took his face in her hands and brought him in for a gentle kiss. He quickly made it lewd. Butch was the one to break away first and rested his forehead against hers.

"Come back when you lose one of your pets, then we'll talk." She smiled and walked away. Butch didn't stay to watch her leave, he had drinking to catch up to. She reached her followers.

"So, where shall we go from here?" She wanted to turn around and head for the Muddy Rudder, but she didn't want to inflate Butch's ego. There was no more room in his perfect little head.

"Think I need to do some thinking, the kids at Little Lamplight might help with that."

"You plan to drink the cave water don't you?"

"Yes I do."

**FIN**


End file.
